User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.7 - May 31, 2019
For the terrain update on May 31, 2019 This week you give us all of your currency and we give you back currency with slightly different names in return. Region 2 currency is getting a bit of an overhaul. *Enchanted Crystalline Shards (ECS) become Compressed Crystalline Shards (CCS) *Compressed Crystalline Shards (CCS) are being retired and are now known as Legacy Crystalline Shards. It will be possible to turn them into other currencies, and for a week or so possible to trade for them *Purified Crystalline Shards (PCS) become Hyper Crystalline Shards (HCS) This is to get a more standard system closer to R1. CCS being tier 3 currency was a mistake on our part because that was just asking for confusion with R1’s tier 2 CXP. You will not lose any money from this change, it is merely to standardize things going forward. 'Major New Features' * FastAsyncWorldEdit has been updated, which fixed the ghost spawner problems we were having with amplified POIs. This also fixes the ability to //rotate stairs on the build shard (though //rotate will still break blocks with NBT data * chests, spawners, command blocks, etc.). Might have also fixed other things or added new bugs… * Town signposts have been added across Chillwind and Ishnir to help make them easier to navigate * Town signposts added to buoys across the ocean. * Fire Imps in the Canyonlands and Mesa now drop splash regeneration and fire resistance potions upon death * R1 bounty hints now have highlighted words like in R2 'Minor New Features' * Stargazer's Hideaway now gives three Enchanted Ink instead of just one. * A bridge has been added across the lava lake separating Molta and Terracotta Mining Town * A bridge and dock have been added north of Molta for easier north coast ocean access * A ladder shortcut has been added to improve path access to Hill Fortress, Magmashroom Mine, Floating Fortress, and Corrupted Fort * A bridge has appeared across the Oasis river between Alnera and the Oasis biome * A pair of bridges have been added below Rahkeri to make accessing the Mesa a bit easier. Several other locations in the Canyonlands received new bridges + path enhancements. * A new bridge has been added to the west side of Alnera, connecting the Teleport Hub to the Bridge to the Oasis * Bed technology confused some during The Gem of Ishnir so there is now a button to escape. * It is now possible to return to the puzzle area in The Gem of Ishnir after completing the puzzle, this doubles as a way to get the lorebook back. * The mysterious door has opened up in Frostgate, allowing for an easier time getting into the main city from the docks. * Teleporters to r1plots and betaplots from R2 now correctly face you towards the stairs for convenience when you return. * Added a R2 -> R1 teleporter to the teleport building (next to r1plots / betaplots) * Added POI nameplate for Swamp Sinkhole and Waterfall Island * Butchers in Sierhaven, Farr, annd Highwatch now sell you Cooked Zombie Meat in exchange for zombie flesh as opposed to Cooked Rabbit * Buying an apartment in Sierhaven will now take 10 levels worth of xp as opposed to a straight subtraction * A certain easter egg room in Valley of the Forgotten Pharaohs has received a slight cake upgrade :cake: * Skeletons in Pink have been renamed to "Odokuro" * All unarmored skeletons in Cyan have been replaced with Cursed Archers 'Combat Changes' * Non-wearable evasion items now work in mainhand * Inferno has been uncapped * Thunder Aspect now deals 1 bonus damage to Iron Golems in addition to Guardians 'Class Changes/Bug Fixes' * The Wither II from Brutal Alchemy can now be overridden by Basilisk Poison's Wither III. * Normally neutral mobs made forcibly hostile (e.g. iron golems, dolphins, wolves, etc.) are now properly affected and targetable by abilities. * Dark Pact has been rebalanced: On activation, deal 50% / 80% more melee damage (also do 50% sweep attacks at level 2) for 10 seconds, but you cannot heal during this period, and Soul Rend does AoE damage instead of heal. 10 second cooldown. * Berserker's Growing Rage should now properly deal bonus damage. * Rampage buff: Gain bonus stats every 2 stacks (Down from 3). Maximum amount of stacks is 10/16 (Changed from 15/15) * Overload nerf: Deal 1 / 2 (Down from 1.5/3) extra damage for non*spellshock spells for every spell on cooldown. * Blizzard change: Activate a 6/8 (Up from 5/6) block radius blizzard that deals 2/3 damage per second (Down from 4/6). Cooldown: 20/15 seconds after blizzard ends (Up from 18/14). * Withering Gaze nerf: Freeze and wither enemies for 5/7 seconds (Down from 6/10). * Choir Bells no longer triggers while on ladders. 'Major Bug Fixes' * Experiencinator now.... actually works (fixed permissions problem) * It should no longer be possible to miss getting the Tutorial skill point * T4 bounties will now grant correctly when you conquer the poi * Chests in the Wispervale Casino will now properly reset when rolling again. * It's no longer possible to use a single repair anvil multiple times. * Fixed more broken nbt trades, we mean it this time. * You can no longer run Sanctum multiple times in the same week 'Minor Bug Fixes' * Akaname in Pink should no longer kill you with 6lSmouldering Flame * Some of Midrey's Sanctum dialog has been reworded. At least one typo was fixed * Attempting to fight Richter now forcefully loads the commands for the fight before the battle begins. Hopefully this will help with some of the strange stuff like it just randomly not working. * Richter is no longer unyeilding whatever that is and is now unyielding * The far east side of r2 has a lot fewer out of place blocks * Exposed bedrock removed from near the world border (east, south, and north sides), Salazar's Folly, some place around 680 *423, Mistport teleport room, Whitecliffe Citadel, Overgrown Laboratory, Permafrost River, The Scourge of Lunacy * Consuming Elixir no longer twicthes * Fixed marker name for Riverbed Cavern * Fixed typo in Unversed book in City of Bones * Way more typos/badly worded sentences than I care to admit to fixed in Salazar's Folly * Some signs in The Scourge of Lunacy were reworded slightly for tense * The Shrine race has a bigger adventure zone bubble to hopefully make it harder to destroy the high score sign by accident * You will now be teleported before being given your reward during A Well Deserved Rest. This will allow you to make room for your reward if you have a full inventory instead of leaving it in an instance somewhere. * Flamekissed Arachno that weren't spawning in Cyan no longer have position data. * Claudia now has extra dialog regardless of the ending you got during A Dish to Die For * A Sierhaven house plot has been made significantly harder to get trapped in * Missing punctuation and dialog has been rewritten for Dr. Qure. Most dialog remains the same, but a few lines seemed a bit off. * Minor typos in Deckhand Militia's, Foreman Boris's, Noctis's, and the Herb Merchant's dialog have been fixed * The puzzles during The Wizard's Apprentice now reset upon entry if no one is in the room. An issue where the version in the desert accepted far more solutions than intended was also resolved. * The Mistport Sewer has had yet another vine placed, letting players get out of the filthy water. Seriously, how many times have we done this already? * Terry should be more predictable during A Dish To Die For * Added more light to Light Blue puzzle quest room to discourage mobs from spawning there * Cleaned up spelling and grammar mistakes in the description of Precision Strike * Bassar no longer lives inside a view; it’s still confusing how he did that though. * A shulker station in Alnera has been fixed. * Fixed a hole that players could get stuck in Mistport * Fixed Master Tomesmith bug where the trade would not work if one transferred shards with one of the components in their inventory. * Some errant snow by the Mistport Bounty Docks has been removed. Just a brush mistake. * Added the "You only need one gem" note to the Onyx chest in the Southern Mineshaft. * Fixed the sound and message that occur when you open the Onyx chest in the Southern Mineshaft. * The layers sign in the Overgrown Laboratory will now update to display what the current layer is. * Attempting to choose a skill while not having any specialisation skill points should no longer remind you that you have, in fact, zero specialisation skill points. * Removed the buggy mechanism in the basement of a Haunted Halls roguelike room that made it impossible to find the room's basement. The access ladder is also no longer hidden beneath solid blocks. * Added extra light to the White quest's puzzle room vault so you can actually see its info sign and button * Quartermaster Lyman in Highwatch has had his item trades standardized to all require cxp * The Hyper TNT manual is slightly less smudged, you can actually read step 4 now. * Reduced the helix amount on Iron Tincture as well as particle amounts * Unveiled’s Quest Compass now points to Kathryn slightly more accurately Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs